The Realm of the Beast
by RedExogenesis
Summary: Charlotte Young. Beautiful, mature, reserved. Yet inside of her is something that desires a fresh new beginning. A desire that ends her up in a world of fantasy and disbelief, in a life that only the history of time could have achieved. And there, beyond the haven she is founded upon, he appears.
1. Chapter 1

_The moment his reflection cast upon the wine glass, I descended into a different life_.

It was noon. I could tell from the sun beating down directly atop my head. I could feel the skin sizzling off the back of my neck and the sweat creasing down the line of my back.

Strolling along the crooked pathway, I watched as the trees shed to nakedness. I gazed as the last brown leaf broke away from its bare branch and sifted down onto the pavement. The trees were officially dead. But not. They would soon come back to life at the departure of winter and the arrival of spring. For now they _are_ just dead, but life has not yet given up on them. What an ignored significance they hold. It's a shame nobody cares. You should let the dead winter trees not sadden you, but inspire you. Inspire you to think, to create, to write, to paint. Let it be your muse. Let the trees carve your imagination and give you air to breathe. Let winter bring out the sun in you.

The unbearable scream of a pissed off child snapped me out of my daydreaming. I slipped out the bronze pocket watch from my petticoat. An hour had passed.

The rhythmic clicks of my heels became the centerpiece of my listening -along with the giggling of the children playing and the constant chirping of birds. I stared blankly at the lake as kids fed loaf to the ducks and chased around the pigeons. The lake was crystallized. Just the night before, it was frozen over. But now with the sun radiating off its true power and showing itself one last time before winter took her strife, everything was melting. The lake simmered billions of diamond gold fragments as it reflected the face of the godlike star. I eventually encountered the end of the park, and strode across Ave 12 to the market. There I bought a bottle of perfume. I was going out with a few friends and their dates that night. My date -he didn't exist.

I stared into the mirror for half an hour, gazing at my reflection with no distinct, precise thoughts running through my head. I just stared at my face, just looking at my features. I took the mascara and brushed it against my already-long eyelashes that edged my dark brown eyes. I got up, dressed my neck with a ruby pendant, and threw my coat on. The black silk of my dress threatened no help of keeping me warm tonight. Winter finally scared the sun back into the darkness.

The second I stepped outside, the air stabbed right through me and took hold of my breathing. I sighed, and began my way down the street to the restaurant. Right then, the wrathful rumble of thunder echoed throughout the city. I drew up my umbrella and continued to walk.

There showered the pelting black droplets of night, yet the cobblestones reflected sun.

The street lamps glowed against the wet stones, and the heavy pounding of the pouring rain slapped the streets with an attempt of leaving some sort of impression in the ground. I descended into the pitch black and kept my mind on the sound of my heels, on the whispering of the air.

As I approached the doorman, he smirked at me and tipped his hat. It was nice to finally be inside. The warmth was overwhelming and so satisfying. One of the hosts, with his pearl white gloves and magnificent posture, led me across the restaurant to where my friends were. As I followed him, relaxation took its turn. The clinking of glasses and the background chatter of intimate couples led me back to my reminiscing self. I gazed at the maroon paisley couches and their golden outer rims. I took shape into the dark beige wallpaper and the warming fire-lit glow of the lamps and centerpiece candles. The red carpet carved bronze designs across the widespread canvas and the tablecloths dangled like blackened waterfalls. The ceiling towered over like a medieval castle and chandeliers hung everywhere, shining a dim light, but glittering hundreds of flawlessly divine crystals. Deep red curtains draped from the ceiling to the floor while gold and silver vases filled with red roses ran across thin tables against the walls.

"Charlotte!" Monica yelled from the bar, "you're finally here!" There I saw my friends waiting, each with a martini -and the men with vodka- in hand. "This here is Landon, he's a waiter on one of those 5 star dine and travel trains." The man seemed to stare down at me as if I had three eyes. All the men my friends brought along seemed to not take positive views of me. I kind of enjoyed it. I plotted myself onto one of the stools and prepared for the dreading night.

I sat back and watched as my friends were wooed by their dates. I tore my gaze off them, only to land my eyes on another couple at the other end of the bar. The man kissing her neck, whispering at her ear, while his hand felt her knee. The girl smiling away, enjoying every minute of it while a man made her feel special for once. I then looked at all the other couples in the room. Watched as the men seduced their dates over the candle light, telling her lies and a myriad of overused compliments. I sighed and asked the bartender to pour me another shot. This was going to be a long night.

"Alright darling, I think it's best Dominic and I leave now. You have a nice night, you got me? And lay off the shots, you've had enough already. Farewell, I'll see you soon."

I stared as Caroline and her date walked off. He wrapped his hand around her waist and smiled into her hair, seducing her with another compliment. Her giggling echoed throughout the restaurant, blending in with the giggles of the other wooed women in the place.

I became entranced in the captivating scenery yet again. I gazed at the detailed architecture of the building and the glorious decor. The dim light of the place made everything even more vivid and powerful. So deep and sensual. Pressing the wine glass against my lips, I let the last drop spill upon my tongue. I slowly settled the glass on the table, and reluctantly prepared to leave for home.

The rain had descended, everything was still and quiet. The cobblestones were drenched and radiated the silver fluorescent rays of the lonely lunar moon. As I walked back home, I decided to take another detour around the park. It was past midnight, nobody would be out this late. It seemed perfect for a quiet stroll.

Giggling to myself, mocking men I met that night, mocking the night itself, I descended down to the lake. The pitch black water seemed so uninviting. I gazed at the reflection it held. The reflection of the lit trees, the dim street lamps, me. I was a complete mess.

"Why hello there Charlotte, how do you do?" I tapped on the face smiling back at me and the water radiated ripples, repeating themselves throughout. I stepped back, and stared at the lake as a whole. I bent down, picked up a stone, and threw it across the lake. Ripples sheered across, breaking apart the picture, making the whole reflection a blur. I sat on a bench and watched as the lake returned to its original position. Except, something wasn't right. The lake returned back to flat, but the reflection was not the same. The picture was not a picture of the park anymore. It was sinister. There I saw a castle of deep gray stone. It was remote, sitting atop a vast hill -a hill tainted with silver sharp stone. It towered over and grew with intense saturation. The picture grew darker and darker, fading deeper into the night. Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I could already see the sun through my eyelids. As I tore them open, the sunlight pierced through my eyes like needles. The white light grew into my sockets and swelled up my eyeballs. It drove my perspective insane; everything whirled around and perplexed me. I sat up, hearing the crunching of dry leaves underneath me. I blinked several times, and after a while, I lifted my head up. The scenery, it killed me.

I found myself sitting among hundreds of trees. Trees that towered like giants, touching the sky, looking down at the clouds. They repeated themselves in for what seemed to be forever. I looked all around, seeing nothing _but_ trees. Moss grew along the fat-rooted trunks, the sun shimmered gold crystals against the autumn leaves. A dragonfly fluttered by, green and red. Birds sang, the wind swept across, whispers echoing throughout the trees, leaves brushing, sifting down hundreds of feet to the ground. Birds flew about, chirping and singing, and the scent of everything was fresh, the place was _pure_. I picked myself up and began to run, run north, south, east, west, trying to find a way out of this captivating forest. I kept running, but everywhere was the same thing, trees, and more trees. I halted to find my breath again, lifting my head up to the sky. The sun pierced through the treetops in a multitude of single rays. The sound of birds grew louder and sharper; my head throbbed with confusion and fear. Where could I possibly be? How could I possibly of gotten here.

After about an hour of walking wearily throughout, giving up hope of finding my way out and just walking to pass the time -thinking, I encountered a stream. It flowed steadily, a sound so peaceful. It was quite wide, water seeping through the many stones that made up the stream. I began to follow it downhill. The sun was beginning to set, the clouds spat out orange and gold, transforming the sky into a blanket that cast upon the trees, covering this forest, trapping me inside.

Thoughts began to fumble around in my head. It was so peaceful here, so bright, fanatic, inviting, enchanting. I wanted to stay here. I no longer cared how I got here, why I was meant to be here. I was a sucker for beautiful scenery, and here; here was the wide canvas I have always wanted to wonder. I wanted to forget everything and just settle here. Let this place take me and shelter me. Trap me and kill me.

I kept walking downstream, it was now twilight; I could no longer see the sun, yet the sky was not yet a pitch black. And there I found it. Feet away from me, I could finally see an end to the forest, an end to all these stupid trees. I bolted my way forward, tripping over stones and branches. As I sprinted, I felt as if I were flying. My hair flew back, the slight breeze flowing through my body. I smiled; I've never felt more excited before. But the closer I got, the more the deep hardening fear overwhelmed me. I didn't even know where I was heading, all I wanted was to find somebody who could tell me where I was, where I could find a place to sleep for the night. I kept running, leaves breaking at my feet, my heart sped up, intensity growing. Then, I ran out, I was finally out of the trees. There I found myself standing about a wide open field exposing out as far and as wide as the forest had. I stared out for a while, trying to catch my breath. I looked all around, trying my best to see anything with the little light I had. I turned my head to the right, and there I saw it. Far, deep into the night, I saw the tall sharp hill. I saw the silver stones that radiated the silver light of the moon. And I saw the castle; the towering, medieval, treacherous castle. I took a deep breath, and began my way towards it.

It was getting quite dark now, the pitch of the night hardening faster than ever. I eventually encountered the hill, looking up and gazing as the castle pierced the sky and looked back down at me. It was haunting, uninviting, yet leered me in, welcoming me with a wide smile. I began to walk up, realizing how truly steep it was. I grabbed onto the sharp stones, pulling my way towards the castle. I grabbed onto loose stones, watching as they fell and tumbled back down. I kept climbing -I wasn't going to give up. It was the only sense of life I could see from miles away, and even if I would find no person there, at least I would have a place to sleep for the night. I could venture out tomorrow morning, but for now; now I needed a rest, a time to think.

Then I heard the thunder. Fantastic.

It began to shower, pouring like a waterfall shedding across the earth. My hands were wet, I easily lost grab of many of the rocks. But I could really care less about falling to my death, maybe then I would wake up back to reality.

Lightning burst out in millions of cracks, lighting up the entire sky. It was as if night and day were fighting over who had the greatest power -trying to take hold of this day, blinding me with both light and darkness. I groaned and cried as I hurled myself up. As soon as I got to the top, I slapped my hands onto the flat pavement and pushed myself onto flat ground. I lied there, my eyes closed, letting the water drench me, drown me. The thunder banged, shaking the world. My time was running out. Curse this whether, curse this place. I lied still and waited, waiting for my heart to give out. My hands twisting into fists, water soaking through my teeth, lighting flashing, thunder booming. Then finally it stopped. The rain stopped pouring, the lightning settled, the thunder grew into the whispers of the night. I lied there, breathing fast and deep, staring at the stars, completely perplexed. I could envision the Gods staring down at me, laughing. I glared back; I wasn't going to play this game.

I stood back up and looked around. There was completely no sign of an easy entrance into the castle. I ran up to it, touching the outer-rim of stones. I walked around it to the left, my hand grazing against the smooth stones. I finally found an opening to a case of stairs outlining the side of the castle. They were flat and the walls of it grew taller than me. Shrubs grew over the stairs, creating a perfect hallway. On the outside-rim of the stairs were wide window-openings in the walls. Long wooden sticks carrying fire lit the path while outlining every side of the hall. I began my way up the stairs, still hearing the thunder far out ahead.

I walked up to a steel door. Turning the handle very slowly, I pushed it open. It creaked and echoed like the thunder. I hurriedly stepped inside and shut it. I was standing in the huge ballroom of the tower, a grand chandelier hanging, a fire place taking up the entire wall to my left. To my right was a long dining table, candles lining it. And beyond the room was the grand staircase. Arching from both sides, the stairs curved down presenting the room as the main attraction of the castle. Everything was exquisite, only lacking in one thing: color. A bland gray ran across everything, showing no sense of life, marking the room with emptiness and death. It was frightening, like a haunted mansion holding the spirits of the broken. No sign of light, no sign of life.

"Hello?" I gently spoke, my voice echoing through the walls.

"Anyone here?" I shouted.

Nothing.

I walked across the ballroom to the staircase and began my way up the steps. My hand caressed the railing as I followed the deep maroon carpet of the stairs towards the upstairs hall.

"Please, anyone?" I don't even know why I kept trying. All hope was vanished.

I opened the first door on my right, slowly cracking it open. It was a bedroom. I stepped inside and shut the door. The bed was huge, a canopy hanging over. Everything was still and lifeless -there was more color, yet a tint of gray still lay upon everything. I crawled under the heavy covers and sighed with exhaust as I laid my head on the pillow. That very second the day got to me and tiredness overwhelmed me as my eyes grew heavy. I slowly drifted asleep, too tired to think anymore, to ask any more questions, to even care about what was going on. I could finally rest.

I woke up to the creak of the door. Footsteps growing louder and louder. I snapped my eyes open to find a tall suited man standing in front of me. He stood tall, for what seemed to be a butler, his posture keen, his eyes demanding.

"Follow me Ms. Young."

"Uh-"

"The master desires to see you. I will not keep him waiting." He grabbed hold of my wrist with his frail skeletal fingers.

"Now follow me."

I traced behind him, and he gestured to the stairs. As I descended the steps, I was shocked by the place. It now grew with color, life lingering in the air. The chandelier sheered a dim light but reflected millions of crystal diamonds. Flames fluttered and cracked in the fireplace. A long red cloth ran across the dining table with lit candles. The floor of the ballroom was a fair gold, reflecting off the color into the entire room. It was grand and inviting. The place was intriguing; the castle woke up from its deep long sleep and grew with passion.

The butler gestured to the table.

"The master will be right with you."

I sat at the end of the table, taking the glass of wine already sitting there. I took a huge gulp and slammed the glass down. I took the wine bottle and poured more, repeating the action another time. I was driving with thirst, my head ached with nausea.

And there he was.

The moment his reflection cast upon the wine glass, I descended into a different life.


	3. Chapter 3

The man stood tall and proper. His chest jolted out and his arms stretched his long deep blue suit. He sat at the other end of the table, glaring at me. His onyx locks stood short and messy, yet they fell and rearranged with his every move. His skin was pale, but held a dark masking to him; shadowing him as if he were stone. The structure of his face, defined, with his jaw thickening out and his cheeks thin, jolting out his cheek bones. His lips were nude, long and pursed together. But it was his eyes that took me.

He had eyes of a beast. They were deep as his brow bones shadowed them. Yet the color, the hazel color could not be hidden. His eyes read warm brown autumn, yet threatened me with fear and distress. He was a man, but much more. He was angry, powerful, and his appearance held no significant value to showing any signs of welcome. And to make matters worse, I had absolutely no reason of being here.

The butler turned and slowly drifted into the hallway, his figure vanishing into the darkness.

His hands were tense, veins jolting out, his knuckles bending with frustration. His breathing was weary and deep, anger growing, his breathing increasing. He glanced up at me, his brows furrowed down, his eyes growing with a fierce fire.

"Have any idea where you are?" he said, lifting up his glass of wine and staring into it

"No."

He glanced at me, the corner of his lip stretching up. "You're in my home. You were sleeping in one of my beds -I wasn't expecting any guests."

I sighed wearily, and began to giggle. He looked at me, completely perplexed. "Look, I came here looking for help. I have no idea where I am and how I got here. The first thing I remember was walking home one night, and the next thing I notice I'm in the middle of a forest. I walked all the way here hoping somebody could possibly help me."

He stared at me, several facial expressions shifting until he ended with a plain, thoughtful expression. He stared at the table.

"I'm afraid I am unable to insist you. I know as much as you seem to know," he said with furrowed brows.  
"Well that's great. I'll just be on my way now. Is there possibly a nearby town, or something? Obviously I'm no longer in New York." I said as I stood up sarcastically laughing at myself.

"No. Wait, just- just stay for a second. Don't be in such a hurry." His expression quickly changed to man of no longer anger, but of worry.

I stared at him, waiting for a magical explanation that could drown my worries and save me from denial. He stood up and walked towards me.

"Ramsley," he shouted. "Descend the lights."

The chandelier died down, everything grew back to dark and gray, yet life still drifted in the air.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the floor. He jerked me into him, grabbing my waist, squeezing onto my hand.

"Wh-"

"Just, just relax. You need a rest don't you? From walking all the way here, you obviously need a time to think. He moved side to side, cradling my body to his movements. The random force into dancing with him confused me even more. He must know how I got here and why I was here. He was no doubt behind all of it.

He bent his head down and touched his lips to my ear.

"Just imagine the music, let it take you. Let all the thoughts melt away, you don't have to be confused, worried, afraid. Close your eyes, let go." He whispered. Anger rose in me and I began to get aggravated, annoyed.

"Look, I just need an explanation-"

"Just forget about the past. Forget why you are here. Forget everything. Just forget."

That second all the stress and worries disappeared. My mind grew heavy as I let myself fall into his arms. I rested my head onto his shoulder and let him move me. I let myself forget everything in the world, all of my memories and all of my past drift off of me. I felt lighter than ever, like a feather. I was no longer carrying the heavy burdens of life, my body just harvested my soul and my emotions. I melted into him, his mouth moving from my ear down to my throat. He kissed the line of my jaw, smiling. He pulled me even closer, suddenly moving me about the floor. We danced across the ballroom. He spun me, drifting me. The way he took me back into his chest, grabbing my waist so tight I could have been bruising. I could have care less. I never knew how to dance, but the way he held me; he made me dance, controlled all of me. I was a puppet, he was controlling everything I did, even everything that ran across through my mind. The moment was so surreal, fresh, there was no such thing as the past, no such thing as the future. There was only the present, the present of only me and him. He grabbed my neck, kissing my hair.

"Just forget." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and let the night take me.


	4. Chapter 4

Stars alight, figures streaming in constellations abroad canvas, night falling, smothering, deepening, body frail, motionless, air thin as water, darkness thick as blood. I lied on the cobblestone ground outside the castle. I needed a break, to refresh my mind, to come back to reality. As I lied there, I smiled at the stars. I watched as the Gods stared back down at me.

"You really like to abuse your power, don't you?"

I let my eyes drift shut, and let the black pierce through me.

Reality no longer existed. Soul intact, heart pumping, intensity rising, and then it vanished.

I vanished.

"_Excuse me_, are you _alright_?" I opened my eyes to a man staring down at me completely shocked.

"Hey lady, what the hell happened to you?"

"Uh- where am I?"

"You're in the middle of central park that's where you damn are. Had a little bit too much to drink, huh?"

I blinked several times, my mind going insane. It took a full minute for my vision to adjust. I sat up, and stared at the lake. It reflected back the park, the lights on the trees.

"What time is it?"

"Around 3 am. You're damn lucky my dog decided to jump the fence. You could've been killed if I hadn't found you here." A yellow lab wiggled against my legs and licked my hand. "You need any help getting home?"

"No. I'm fine. My place is just a few blocks down. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yea, thanks for the help. I'll be on my way now." I stood up and began to walk away. The man stared at me like I had three eyes. I was used to that. I took one last glance at the lake, nothing. I sighed deep and wearily, and continued home.

I got to my apartment, and plopped myself onto the bed. I didn't care about getting out of this dress, I just slipped myself under the sheets and let myself fall back to sleep. Too much was going on. I was sick of the all the confusion, I was sick of everything changing, playing with my mind. I could no longer distinguish dream from reality. I was no longer sane.

The next morning I walked down to the lake again. I threw stones across, watched as they skipped along and radiated ripples. I strode down to my favorite cafe and sat at one of the front patio tables. As I stirred my tea, all I could think about was my dream. How realistic it was, but at the same time, how unimaginable it all seemed.

The days went on, the nights blank and boring. I continued on with my repetitive life, meeting up with my friends once a week, getting to know their dates better.

"What's been up with you lately?" Caroline asked one day.

I smirked. "Nothing. Just a lot of things to worry about. That's all."

"Well the more you stress the faster you age. Soon enough you're gonna have worry lines and crow's feet planted your face. Give it a rest. You hear me? There's completely nothing to stress this much about."

I smiled at her. "Yea, I hear you. Thanks, I'll live up to that."

Weeks went on. My life grew duller and more lifeless by the day.

Every night I'd visit the lake, slamming rocks onto it, gazing into the same reflection.

After another weary night with my friends, having yet again a little too much to drink, I buried myself into bed. I let myself fall back into the darkness, grinding my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut. I couldn't take it anymore. I finally looked at my life from a different perspective, saw how dull and completely worthless it was. I was dull. I was just dragging myself with no emotion. I was just a lifeless person going on about each day, no hopes of doing anything else but the same. I had no intentions of going beyond expectations. This wasn't me. I needed to escape, to start a whole new life, live in a whole new world. Become a whole different person. Become me.

"Just forget." I whispered to myself. Then I fell into the unconsciousness sleep.

The golden rays of the sun pierced through my lids. I flew them open; I wasn't in my room. I gazed out the window, seeing a large field of green flowing beyond. The sun was intense and melted gold saturation across the sky. The grass was deep emerald and far out ahead, I could see homes, villages, smoke arising from the chimneys. It was a kingdom, alive and strong. There were a myriad of other hills far out, castles sitting upon them. They rose and looked down at the villages. The skies were bright blue and no clouds in sight blocked the sun from radiating the whole kingdom, presenting it with wealth and beauty. This was an entirely different world, full of a new beginning. Full of precious miracles. I looked at the maroon canopy that hung over me, felt the heavy sheets that lay on top of me. I sat up and turned my head. And there he was, standing at the door, smiling.

"Hello, Ms. Young."

_Let your imagination spree from the fallen rocks, and rebuild the kingdom. Rebuild the castles out of dirt and sand, bring the burned city back to life. The pieces will forever remain constant as will the ability to control with great power. The end will never come. You are the beginning. You are the King._

_The End_


End file.
